Practice Mode
__NOEDITSECTION__ File:Attack_Practice.png|650px|alt=Alt text rect 0 512 625 1024 Single Player Campaign rect 0 1024 625 1536 Raids desc none Summary Practice Mode was added in the 11.651.7 update also known as the Summer 2019 update, this update was released on the 19th of June in 2019. Practice Mode is a feature allowing the player to try out various attack strategies. Each strategy has a preset level. Like the Single Player Campaign, no Trophies are won or lost, and there is also no time limit. Players get to keep any loot they stole, while no loot bonuses are awarded. Unlike in the Single Player Campaign, the player does not need to train troops for each level; instead an army will be given for each level. Any heroes provided for the practice level do not affect your own heroes in any way. Also, since the Practice Mode is used for practicing multiplayer battles, each base is a possible player base at that Town Hall level, unlike the Single Player Campaign, where levels can contain buildings and traps with higher amount or level than a player base of the same Town Hall level. However, since the Practice Mode has no time limit, some attacking strategies in Practice Mode are impractical against player bases (notably those strategies involving Queen Walk that cause the attack to last more than 3 minutes). At the first attempt at each Practice Mode level, a player will be given a tutorial which is a step-by-step guide to performing the attack; players will be told when and where to deploy each unit, or when to perform a certain action such as activating a hero ability. This tutorial can be skipped and subsequently re-triggered again if the player so desires. Players can play Practice levels relevant to Town Halls up to one level higher than theirs. For example, players with Town Hall 7 will be able to play all the Practice levels for Town Hall 8 and below. Currently there are 17 Practice Mode levels. Town Hall 4 Giant Smash Town Hall 5 Balloon Parade This level focuses on attacking with massed Balloons. Balloon Parade is the second practice mode level and it has an army of 27 level 2 Balloons. In the level the tutorial has you deploy 12 Balloons to destroy the air defense and then deploy 2 groups of 5 Balloons next to each other to destroy the Archer Towers. After these 2 groups of Balloons are in place it has you deploy another group of 5 Balloons on the other side of the base in order to destroy the last Archer Tower. Available loot: 125,000 and 125,000 . Town Hall 6 Meat Shield This level takes the concept of Giants acting as meat shields, which take the heat from defenses and allow other more vulnerable units like Wizards to do damage. Meat Shield is the third level in practice mode that contains an army of 14 Giants, 8 Wall Breakers, 16 Wizards, and it introduced spells into practice mode with 2 heal spells. All these units are level 3. The level has you deploy 1 giant to shield the wall breakers from attack, not unlike the strategy in the earlier level Giant Smash. Then it has you deploy the remaining 13 Giants in order to start your main attack on the base. After the Giants pass through the wall it has you place the first heal spell down so that your Giants don't die when targeted by the Wizard Tower. Next, it has you place 2 groups of 5 Wizards parallel to each other but on separate sides of the base in order to destroy buildings. Third to last, it has you place the remaining Wall Breakers to target the second layer of walls and to open a path to the Townhall. Then, they have you place 6 more Wizards. Finally, the tutorial has you place a heal spell to keep the Giants alive so the can destroy the remaining defenses. Available loot: 150,000 and 150,000 . Town Hall 7 Hot Stuff This level introduces the strategy of attacking with massed Dragons. Hot Stuff is the fourth level in practice mode and the first out of three Townhall level 7. The army consists of 10 level 2 dragons, the Barbarian King level 5, and 3 level 4 lightning spells. The tutorial begins with telling you to approach the base from behind due to the direction the air sweeper is pointing. Then it has you drop all 3 lightning spells on the air defense. Next, it has you drop the Barbarian King down to shield the Dragons from the Archer Towers. Then, it has you drop a dragon on three corners of the base to clear the outsides of the base. Once the hit points of the Barbarian King are low they have you activate its rage ability. Finally it has you drop the remaining 7 dragons in order to destroy the rest of the base. Available loot: 200,000 and 200,000 . Hog Rush This level introduces the strategy of attacking with Hog Riders. Hog Rush is the fifth level in practice mode and the second out of three levels for Townhall level 7. The army consists of 5 level 4 Wizards, 36 level 2 Hog Riders, The Barbarian King at level 5, and finally a level 4 heal spell. In the tutorial it starts with placing your Barbarian King along with the 5 Wizards to defeat the enemy Barbarian King so that he can't wipe out the Hog Riders. Next, it has you drop all 36 Hog Riders down to destroy the defenses. Finally, it has you place down heal spells in order to keep the Hog Riders alive and has the Barbarian King use his abilities to clear up the rest of the base. Available loot: 200,000 and 200,000 . Air Raid This level showcases the Balloonion strategy - attacking with Balloons and Minions. Air Raid is the sixth level in practice mode and the final of three levels for Townhall 7. The army consists of 30 level 4 Balloons, 25 level 2 Minions, The Barbarian King level 5, and 3 level 4 rage spells. The level starts with the tutorial instructing you to place 2 groups of 15 Balloons to destroy the 2 Air Defenses. Next, it has you place a rage spell on each of the groups in order to help the Balloons become faster and deadlier. Then, it has you place the Barbarian King, and the Minions in order to take down the Wizard Tower and to help clean up the base. Finally it has you use the Kings ability and drop the final rage spell on the Minions so that they are faster and can destroy buildings faster. Available loot: 200,000 and 200,000 . Town Hall 8 Heavy Hitters This level showcases the GoWiPe strategy - attacking with Golems, Wizards and P.E.K.K.As. Available loot: 250,000 , 250,000 and 1,500 . Whirl Power This level showcases the GoWiVa strategy - attacking with Golems, Wizards and Valkyries. It also introduces the player to defensive Clan Castle troops (in this case, 5 level 5 Balloons) and how to defeat them. Available loot: 250,000 , 250,000 and 1,500 . Town Hall 9 Lava & Loons This level introduces the player to the Lavaloon strategy - attacking with Lava Hounds and Balloons. Available loot: 300,000 , 300,000 and 3,000 . Angry Babies This level introduces the player to using s and Queen Walks - the latter being a useful offensive tool consisting of the Archer Queen and Healers. Available loot: 300,000 , 300,000 and 3,000 . Witch Slap This level showcases the Witch Slap strategy - a strategy primarily consisting of Witches backed by Healers. Available loot: 300,000 , 300,000 and 3,000 . Town Hall 10 Miner Mania This level introduces the player to attacking with Miners. Available loot: 400,000 , 400,000 and 4,000 . Bowling with Bats This level introduces the player to P.E.K.K.A BoBat, a powerful attack strategy consisting of P.E.K.K.As, Bowlers and Bats from Bat Spells. Available loot: 400,000 , 400,000 and 4,000 . Town Hall 11 Lava & More Loons This level expands on the Lavaloon attack strategy, specifically using a ground attack as a first phase. Available loot: 500,000 , 500,000 and 5,000 . Electro Surgery This level introduces Electro Dragons and their uses surgically (as in deploying them in precise locations). Available loot: 500,000 , 500,000 and 5,000 . Town Hall 12 Bowling with Witches Available loot: 600,000 , 600,000 and 6,000 . Flying Circus Available loot: 600,000 , 600,000 and 6,000 . Available Loot Table